


Sheets

by changingshadows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Clubbing, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: When Nayeon stands in front of the mirror, seeing Sana beside her, swiping red across her lips in a jaded daze because the alcohol has just started to hit, she wonders what happened for them to get to this point.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Sheets

Emotions are complicated.

Relationships, just as much.

When Nayeon stands in front of the mirror, seeing Sana beside her, swiping red across her lips in a jaded daze because the alcohol has just started to hit, she wonders what happened for them to get to this point.

Because Sana isn’t her girlfriend.

But Nayeon loves her. Loves her too much. Loves her in ways that Sana could never. When Sana turns and smears that syrup-coated smile on her face, a pout forming to pucker her lips at Nayeon in the most teasing fashion, Nayeon has to fight the urge to wipe that smirk off her face and tell her how she feels.

But Nayeon bites her tongue instead.

Because Sana is an escort and they only do this for fun, and Nayeon knows she shouldn’t have gone ahead and developed feelings. But hearts exist and sometimes they beat a little harder for certain people.

And Nayeon had to tell it to calm down when Sana smacked her lips together and said, “You ready?”

(All Nayeon can think about is her lips. Those _goddamn_ lips. Lips Nayeon kisses every other night when she pulls Sana onto the bed for another round of whatever it is they decide to do when Sana comes round for a session.)

A _session._ Nayeon quietly scoffs. Then clears her throat and stares at Sana and says, “Yep. Let’s go.”

Sana wears that same smile that Nayeon swears was dipped in sugar and blasted with the rays from the sun. Nayeon has to let her English Literature major days go.

They take one another’s hand and head out of Nayeon’s apartment, because Sana had decided to, for whatever reason, meet Nayeon at her place as opposed to the two of them just meeting up outside the nightclub.

The taxi they booked shows up just minutes later, and they both climb in. Nayeon smooths down her dress as she puts her seatbelt on, then watches Sana do the same. Another smirk is sent Nayeon’s way, and _God_ her heart needs to calm the fuck down!

“Excited to be going to the club?” Sana asks.

“You make it sound like I’ve never been to a club before. I _did_ go to uni, remember?” Nayeon responds.

“Yes, yes, I know, _but,_ it’s the first time you’re going to a club with me,” Sana says, lifting an eyebrow before winking.

She sometimes does that, but it always results in flushed cheeks and a quickened pulse and Nayeon biting the inside of her lip so hard she almost draws blood. _‘Sana’s a tease,’_ Nayeon thinks, _‘and that’s exactly what I love about her.’_

Love. _Love._ It sounds horrible in Nayeon’s mind. She shouldn’t be in love with her escort. Sana’s policy has always been to not catch feelings for her clients. She’s glad to say she’s succeeded.

(So far.)

They pull up outside the nightclub and get out of the taxi, Nayeon paying the fare. The two of them queue up, and once they get to the front, they show their IDs to the bouncer and are allowed in.

The music is _so_ loud. In the back of Nayeon’s mind she wonders if she’s getting too old for this. Even at twenty-four. Then she feels a hand intertwine with hers and hears something being whispered into her ear.

“Shall we head to the bar first? Or go straight to the dancefloor?”

Nayeon didn’t drink enough before she came here. She gestures to the bar and Sana nods once before they make their way over and each take a seat on a barstool.

Two vodka and lemonades for the both of them. Nayeon blinks a few times as the liquid burns her throat, not having tasted vodka in quite a while. She had forgotten just how strong it was.

Sensing Nayeon already being at her limit, Sana puts her glass down and taps the older woman’s thigh, “Dance?” Nayeon looks up and nods before they both jump down from their stools and walk over to the dancefloor.

The atmosphere proves to be just as intoxicating as the alcohol, as Nayeon raises her hands to the sky and lets herself go to the rhythm. Sana stands opposite her, moving her body to the music and twirling her ponytail around her finger a few times. Nayeon runs a hand through her hair as she dances, slowly turning around so that Sana ends up standing behind her.

Turning her head, she captures Sana’s gaze and beckons her over with her hand. Sana closes the gap between them and Nayeon gestures her hips, telling Sana exactly where to put her hands. Biting her bottom lip, Sana gently grips onto Nayeon’s waist, her lips coming dangerously close to Nayeon’s ear.

“God, you look so gorgeous in that dress,” Sana compliments, her voice sending chills down Nayeon’s spine. Nayeon rests her head on Sana’s shoulder as they continue to move together. Taking Sana’s hands, Nayeon interlocks their fingers and tugs at the inside of her bottom lip, as she’s suddenly hit with the scent of Sana’s perfume.

(It’s exactly Sana. Nayeon would recognise that scent anywhere.)

Sana becomes transfixed by Nayeon. This was their first time at a _club_ together, but certainly not their first _time_ together.

Nayeon had been her regular client for the past six months. Sana had always adhered to her rule of _don’t develop feelings for your clients,_ but she noticed how their sessions slowly became softer. How Sana didn’t want to up and leave Nayeon immediately. How she, at some point, decided that she wanted to start staying the night at Nayeon’s apartment after their sessions. Nayeon always said _yes._ Always wanted Sana to stay. And Sana always did, after a time.

And Sana started to realise a few months into their regular sessions that whenever the two of them would have sex, it was a lot more...romantic.

Sana wishes she had a better way of explaining it.

They would take one another’s hand. Interlock their fingers. Kiss one another passionately yet layer it with something else. Something hidden. A surprise. Whenever they would trace their fingers along one another’s skin, it was so delicate. So heartwarming. Like they loved one another.

(And they did.)

They continue dancing in the nightclub for a few more hours, so caught up in one another that they don’t go back to the bar again. Upon returning to Nayeon’s apartment around midnight, they’re a lot more sober than they were around five hours ago.

Sitting on her bed, Nayeon looks up at the blonde woman and takes her hand. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Sana swallows. “There’s something I need to tell you too.”

Nayeon’s eyebrows perk up at the somewhat surprising reply. “What is it?”

“You go first,” Sana shakes her head and sits beside Nayeon.

“No, you,” Nayeon insists, and Sana sighs, looking towards the floor for a brief time. She finds Nayeon’s eyes again and they sparkle against the light, and Sana wonders what it was that made her fall in love with this particular woman.

It could be her eyes. The way they dazzle and dilate beneath the light above them as they dance beneath the sheets.

It could be her lips. The way they swell when they’ve kissed one another so much, and yet how soft they still feel against Sana’s own lips.

It could be her laugh. The way it bubbles up and tumbles out whenever Sana tells her a joke, and it feels like euphoria. Like opening a present on Christmas day and getting exactly what you wanted.

It could be her confidence. Her quick wit. Her caring nature. Her kindness.

Everything comes together in a huge ball and all Sana can think when she holds it in her hands is _damn, I’m in love with this woman._

Each different emotion she feels in her heart, she expresses in one sentence. “I’m in love with you.”

It takes Nayeon aback so much that she stares at the blonde woman opposite and wonders why, just why, her heart had to go and develop feelings.

The puzzle pieces seem to create the picture itself when Nayeon hears those words. And even when Sana giggles at the sight of seeing Nayeon pinch her forearm to see if this is a dream or not, Nayeon still opens her eyes and still sees her. Still hears her giggle. Still feels her heart beating so incredibly fast when looking at her.

“Really?” Nayeon mutters.

“Yes,” Sana says, so confidently. So completely, that it fills the space Nayeon thought Sana would never be able to fill. Because of her policy: _don’t develop feelings for your clients._

But much like Nayeon, Sana’s heart had to go and develop feelings. And when Sana cups Nayeon’s face and repeats that magical three-lettered word again, Nayeon says nothing but leans in and presses their lips together, a kiss Sana quickly reciprocates as Nayeon turns her body so she’s hovering above her.

Nayeon sits on Sana’s lap, legs either side of her thighs and deepens the kiss, Sana pushing the hem of Nayeon’s dress up past her waist.

“I’m in love with you too,” Nayeon says breathlessly. “Have been for a couple of months.”

“We should have said something sooner,” Sana chuckles, and hides her lips as she stares at the beautiful short-haired woman in front of her. “I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too,” Nayeon smiles, and their lips connect again, a sea of affection, lust and desire crashing the shore at once. Slowly, Nayeon pushes Sana onto the bed, not breaking the kiss once as Sana reaches for the zip on the back of Nayeon’s dress and pulls it down.

With the slightest bit of awkwardness, Nayeon removes her dress with Sana’s help and Sana’s lips are instantly on her chest, kissing everywhere she can as Nayeon reaches down and unzips Sana’s dress at the same time. Sana takes it off and throws it to the side so it joins the other article of clothing sitting on the floor, before switching positions so that Nayeon is lying beneath her.

In the midst of it all, Sana pulls out her ponytail, letting her hair fall, throwing the hair tie onto the ground before dipping down to press chaste kisses to Nayeon’s lips. She presses their bodies together and Nayeon lets out a moan at the contact.

Moving lower, Sana presses her lips to Nayeon’s neck. She sucks on the skin and it leaves a mark, another moan escaping Nayeon’s lips as she holds onto Sana’s waist.

They continue their dance beneath the sheets. It feels delicate. It feels romantic.

It feels like falling in love.

Luckily for them, they already did that.


End file.
